deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Leatherface vs Negan
Description The murderer are going to fight to death at the zombie apocalypse, which weapons is best at killing? Interlude Wiz: Killers, as they both has their same weapon for years... Boomstick: Bat vs Chainsaw, the murderer's weapon. They both dangerous... Leatherface, also known as Jedidiah Sawyer, the main character and killer in The Texas Chainsaw Massacre. Wiz: And Negan, the Walking Dead's character and a bat wielder. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armour, and skills to find out who would win a... Death Battle. Leatherface Wiz: The Sawyer family is a deranged family of insane cannibals. They make furniture out of human flesh and bones, and sell barbecue and chili made of human flesh. Boomstick: Jedidiah Sawyer is one of the member of this family, and he serves as their bodyguard. He does whatever they say because he's afraid of what might happen if they don't. Jedidiah kills people out of fear, and collect their faces to use as masks. And that was freaky. Very Very Freaky. Wiz: His nickname was Leatherface, his main weapon of choice is his chainsaw, a powerful machine that can cut through people like a paper. Leatherface is extremely fast, Durability and he can keep up with a speeding car. He can kill armed men before they can react, and he once even throw an axe fast enough to cut off the arm of a man. He killed countless teenagers, pretty stealthy, can carry human bodies like ragdolls and inbred. He was born to Drayton and Verna Saywer, and are his siblings Nubbins and Loretta Sawyer. Boomstick: Leatherface homes strength and durability to superhuman levels, a very high stamina that has taken a lot of abuse over a years (including being slashed, beaten, and blown up, was impaled by his own machete), and has a High Tolerance Pain. Wiz: This chainsaw cut through more than wood and he's strong enough to break solid bricks wall and still run as crazy butcher even when getting hit by bullets. Boomstick: He also wields a sledgehammer, that tool is capable of crushing bone. He's extremely strong, he's busted through walls, held his own in chainsaw fights and he can even throw the chainsaw! Wiz: He's survived a gas tank blowing up in front of him, he been hit by speeding trucks, and he's had a rock smashed into his face multiple times. He's stealthy and can carry a heavy chainsaw like a toy. Boomstick: He has several different names depending on timeline and continuity, these include Bubba Sawyer, Jedidiah Sawyer (biological name), and Thomas Hewitt. He is kind of a person people don't want to fight with. Leatherface: Rrrrraaaagghhhh! Negan Wiz: Before the outbreak, Negan was a Gym Teacher, he often bullied his students. He married a wife named Lucille, they were a happy couple but unfortunately Lucille was diagnosed cancer. Boomstick: It caused him a lot pain and stress. He has a barbed wire bat Lucille, he named it after his wife. Wiz: Negan has a great strength and Intimidation, he escaped the tiger Shiva who can run up to 40 miles an hour when hunting. He also survived having his throat cut by Rick Grimes, Rick was his enemy (then allies). He survived several assassination attempts and survived almost certainly fatal gunshots. He killed Simon. He good at reading people and exploiting weaknesses. His Bat survive being burn by Rick Grimes while trying to break it but unfortunately it got break by Beta. Boomstick: Damn, Negan would have been pissed, very pissed. Wiz: He was. Boomstick: Alright, um, he beat Rick in a fist fight and literally made Rick his bitch for a short times. He made everyone's cry. Wiz: Negan beats Dwight, Simon, Rick and Beta or anyone. He also kidnapped Eugene and Father Gabriel. Boomstick: He blocked a bullet with Lucille, he also swing his Lucille to hit Glenn Rhee, it nearly pop his eyes out but damn that was a brutal scene! Wiz: Negan is a skilled fighter, and is pretty strong too. He is intelligent in battle and out of battle. He is skilled with firearms and bat wielding. Lucille is strong enough to crush a human skull with single swing. But Negan still has regular human weaknesses and can be killed. He has escaped automatic gunfire on several occasions. Also he took a punch to the chin from Daryl Dixon and nobody dared to challenge him. Boomstick: Negan was the leader of the saviors, he killed Abraham Ford along with Glenn Rhee, Also stabbed the guy's gut out. Wiz: He can mentally break down foes, he somehow beat Beta in a fight and also Durability. Boomstick: By the way, don't mess with Negan otherwise he'll swing Lucille at your skull! Negan: Kid, I ain't gonna lie but you scared the shit out of me. Pre Death Battle Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set. Let end this debate once and for all! Boomstick: It's time for DEATH BATTLEEEE! =Poll= Who do you want to win? Leatherface Negan Draw Death Battle Negan was walking through the forest, to look for food, he turn around and saw a walker. Negan smiles and swing Lucille, smashes the walker brain out. Negan: Never gets old He heard the chainsaw noise, Leatherface roars and charges at Negan. Negan: What the. Leatherface: Rrrrraaagghhhh! Fight!!! Leatherface swings his chainsaw at Negan but missed, Negan punch Leatherface and swing Lucille at Leatherface. Leatherface got knock out. Negan: Oh shit, you're resilient woman aren't you? Leatherface kicks Negan in knee, Leatherface swings his chainsaw at Negan but Negan quickly swing his Lucille to hit Leatherface in face. Leatherface roars and pushes Negan, Negan laughs. Leatherface charges at Negan, Negan dodges and Leatherface grabs Negan, Leatherface swing his chainsaw at Negan. Negan hits chainsaw away and kicks Leatherface. Negan: It's seem like you love your chainsaw, but Lucille is thirsty. Negan swings his Lucille and missed. Negan pull out a knife and stab Leatherface's hand, Negan then swing his Lucille at Leatherface's leg, Leatherface fell. The walkers are coming, Negan grins. Negan then kicks Leatherface single times, and one swings smash walker's skull out. Leatherface gets up and Negan kicks Leatherface again. Negan: Oh, look at you, you're weak as hell. Leatherface grabs a hammer and hit Negan knee, Negan yelp and fell. Negan get up and punches the walkers away. Negan grabs Lucille and knocking Leatherface, swinging 5 times. Leatherface grabs his chainsaw and swing at Negan's shoulder, Negan screams. Negan grabs the knife and stab Leatherface's elbow and grabs the another one, stabs Leatherface's belly. Leatherface roars, grabs a sledgehammer and nearly crush Negan's hand. Negan yelp, as Negan yelp, Leatherface threw Negan. Negan pull out a another knife and stab Leatherface's ankle. Negan stands up and grabs Lucille, swing it to Leatherface. Leatherface got knocked out bleeding. Negan: Look at that. Lucille is thirsty again, she is a vampire bat. Negan grins. As Leatherface tries to get up, he throw a punch at Negan, Negan blocks and swing his Lucille at Leatherface's stomach. Negan: Hungry now? Leatherface: Rrrrraaagghhhh! Negan: Oh, you can't talk? I'll make you talk. Leatherface swings his chainsaw at Negan, Negan dodges and hit Leatherface with a bat. Leatherface drops his chainsaw, grabs Negan and body slammed him. Negan: Not cool. Negan kicks Leatherface's knee, causing him to fall on the ground, Negan swings his bat at Leatherface's head BOOM Leatherface somehow bleeding a little. Negan: You survived that? Leatherface punched Negan in stomach and hit Lucille away. Negan headbutts Leatherface and toss him to tree. Negan grabs his bat and swings to hit Leatherface. Negan: Taking it like a champ! As Negan about to swing his Lucille to smash Leatherface, Leatherface dodge and with his chainsaw, chainsaw cut Lucille in half. Negan was shocked. Negan: No! Leatherface headbutts Negan, and Negan grunts, punches Leatherface, Leatherface punch back. Negan nearly breaks Leatherface's arm, Leatherface screams in rage. Leatherface pull out the knife that were stuck in his elbow, stab Negan's knee. Then Leatherface pull out a sledgehammer and smashes Negan's skull multiple times, his brain fall out pieces. Leatherface pull out a chainsaw and cut Negan's neck and then he shoves his chainsaw through Negan's chest, cut through arm. Leatherface lift dead corpse cut-half Negan on his shoulder and heading back home to feed his family, walkers eating Negan's pieces of brain. Result K.O. Boomstick: Holy ball! Wiz: As I mention Leatherface is extremely more fast and more strong, he can bust through walls. He survive a grenade blast and be hit by speeding car. Boomstick: While Negan has the strength to shatter a skull with one swing of his bat Lucille and taken on many people, and has great strength but Leatherface has more strength than Negan. Advantages: Leatherface winner * More Strength * Arsenal * Durability * Pain Tolerance * Survive be hit by car * Bust through walls * Faster * Stronger * Survive a Grenade Blast Disadvantages: Negan loser * Intelligence * Doesn't use guns very often * Great Strength * Threw Rick Grimes out of a window * Easy to trick * Normal Human Weaknesses * Fighter Boomstick: Looks like Negan just got chainsawed. Wiz: The winner is Leatherface! Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Bob6114 Category:'Movies vs TV Shows' themed Death Battles Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:'Psychopaths' themed Death Battles Category:'Murderers' themed Death Battles Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:Comic Book vs Movies themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:'Strength' themed Death Battle Category:"Mortal Kombat vs Tekken" themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2019 Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battle by 2 Different Series Category:"Blood" themed Death Battles Category:Bob6114/Halloween7's Season 1